LIUNA Training and Education Fund (LIUNA Training) is applying for the Hazardous Materials Worker Health and Safety Training cooperative agreement, RFA-ES-09-004 to conduct a Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP - $18,154,084) and a Hazmat Disaster Preparedness Training Program (HDPTP - $1,902,370), at a total cost of $20,056,454 over the five year program. LIUNA Training will train approximately 25,504 trainees under the HWWTP and 11,700 trainees under the HDPTP. Twenty-six training sites located nationally will be used to train workers who are, or have the potential to be, employed on hazardous waste sites, who are at risk of exposure to hazardous waste on the job, or who may provide assistance as Skilled Support Personnel (SSP) on disaster sites. Trained SSP will learn how an emergency response operation functions, their roles and those of other participating responders, and will obtain an awareness of potential problems and appropriate solutions. LIUNA Training's courses will help protect worker health and safety during the entire remediation or emergency response. Training includes hazardous waste worker (exceeding OSHA and NIEHS Minimum Criteria requirements) and other environmental remediation courses, health and safety training and specific job skills courses required to meet regional and job site needs. Training incorporates hands-on exercises;activity based instruction, and advanced training technologies. This program targets Construction Craft Laborers, other building trades and environmental contractor and government personnel. Special outreach and training efforts will focus on recruitment and retention of minority and non- or limited-English speaking workers. General Construction and Employability Skills training along with social support services provided by community-based organizations will help disadvantaged workers succeed in training and job retention.: The LIUNA Training HWWTP/HDPTP teaches workers how to protect themselves and others while working on hazardous waste and disaster sites. They learn how to handle, remediate, and remove contaminated materials safely and in a manner that protects the environment and the general public. Training helps participants identify and address potential hazards on the job, at home and in their communities. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)